


Knowing Me, Knowing You

by garrideb



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: The comic book "The Confession" -- where Tony Stark admits to Steve Rogers' corpse that nothing was worth Steve's death -- was published March 14th, 2007.  Although Steve/Tony fic had been written prior to that (in fact my room mate wrote one of those few fic)  the fandom didn't really kick off until around that date.So this fanvid celebrates the 10th anniversary of "The Confession" and of Steve/Tony fandom.  You guys have been amazing!





	

download [mp4 file](https://www.sendspace.com/file/n870oh) (104 MB) | [srt subtitle file](https://www.sendspace.com/file/vu6ouh) (1.66 KB)

or view on tumblr | [DreamWidth](http://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/57111.html)

view on YouTube (subtitles available):

or on Vimeo (password is _confession_ ):


End file.
